


One Step at a Time

by RoadToDusk



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, I'm not going to be disappointed and you won't either, M/M, More tags as we go along maybe, Takes place around KH3, Wanted to see how angtsy Squall/Leon can get, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadToDusk/pseuds/RoadToDusk
Summary: It's been twelve years since Radiant Gardens fell to darkness. Squall became Leon to become someone stronger then the boy that was helpless that day.Things are finally starting to look up for the town as a whole when fate decides to throw a wrench into Leon's plans.Not only does Leon have to deal with his father's sudden return to his life, he'll have to deal with those that sent their world into chaos in the first place. Maybe Leon wasn't cut out for all this feeling stuff, but someone has to be in charge here.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to branch out from my normal routine of writing long winded series forever and ever. 
> 
> This initially was a character study of Leon but then I decided to make into something mini because I love Laguna. Sue me. 
> 
> Hopefully this is not too OC but I'm doing this for fun so that always comes first. I wouldn't mind taking tips if you see in ways to improve certain characters. Also I'm trying to practice romance?? I think?? I always tend to avoid somehow?? 
> 
> We'll see. 
> 
> Leon's thoughts are going to be in Italic just for a heads up!
> 
> Enjoy??

It’s been twelve years since Radiant Gardens had fallen to the Heartless and the darkness that distorted it beyond recognition. Twelve years since they had to leave it behind and flee to Traverse Town to escape its destruction. Where they could only hope that one day, maybe they’d be able to go back to their home world.

It’s been that long since Squall cast his former life away, favoring the identity that Leon created. Someone that had his head on his shoulders and came up with logical plans. He was a leader, someone who people could depend on to get the job done. He wasn’t the teenager that had to get dragged away while his world was torn apart. Unfortunately, that doesn’t mean it came without its own problems.

The Heartless were a problem, they still _are._

Even after Sora and his friends handled things with Kingdom Hearts, they still persisted to be a nuance. Luckily things have gotten easier over the years with the formation of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Originally it was just five members all crowded in Merlin’s house, working day in and day out of trying to set something concrete. Then when Cloud came along, that’s when the gears really started churning.

Tifa ended up joining their effort, bringing along a certain Barret Wallace to join in the cause. He was a bit…enthusiastic about fixing things, but it’s not like Leon was going to reject the help. Besides, turns out Barrett was a people’s kind of guy and knew how to rally others behind a goal. Soon after mercenaries came in droves to aid in patrolling, the construction was able to really take off, then the creation of the Claymore system was the first real step to keep the Heartless off the streets. With how everything was going, it’s a miracle that they’ve managed to come this far.

Now everything’s going day by day.

Today is no exception.

It’s a cold morning to start the day off with a patrol, but Leon finishes earlier than he had anticipated. His mind wanders onto other tasks that might have needed to be done. Meeting at the Castle to speak with Ienzo and the returned castle guards, organizing the mercenaries’ schedules with Cloud, figuring out if Riku had managed to find what he needed. A list was forming in his head by the time he hit the Market before he realized how pointless it would be to try and start something new. Aerith would ultimately push him out of Merlin’s cottage if he tried coming back early from the patrol.

“You need to rest too, Leon.” She would remind him, “Now go! Finish your ‘patrol’ or else!”

Leon grumbled at the figment play he devised.

_‘I don’t even know what she means by ‘or else’…’_

Leon reluctantly goes off into the quiet Marketplace instead, ordering a cup of coffee to battle the chill in the air. He’s surprised when he doesn’t see Strife hanging around the stalls, knowing the Ex-Soldier’s tendency to keep an eye on the Marketplace during the morning’s opening and rush. 

_‘Must be on his day off or something…’_

With no point to stick around, Leon starts wandering around his patrol route again. The Claymore activated along the way, securing any need for action if the Heartless were to act up. He continues his walk, trailing down the winding pathways between the houses before heading up to the Bailey. Shutting the gate behind him, he’s greeted by the loud sound of construction and decides to take a seat on the staircase close by. It’s a little jarring still to actually see the work almost completed. If you’d asked Squall Leonhart whether or not he’d be sitting at the edge of the reformed Bailey, watching over the final set of construction for the new district, he would have thought you were insane.

Leon took a careful sip of his coffee, watching as the construction crew set another heavy piece of concrete onto the foundation below. There’s not much for Leon can do here, not with Barrett’s large presence barking up a storm below. The construction crew had their task and it wouldn’t be long before the new district would be finished and ready to be inhabited. Still, it couldn’t stop his trained eyes from scanning the area, meticulously picking out potential projects that they’ll have to work on.

_‘I’ll have to remind Cid about installing the Claymore here.’_

Leon takes another sip of coffee, leaning his shoulder up against the stone wall. His muscles worked in one way or another, whether it was by stretching his arms forward or working his foot in gentle rotations. If there’s one thing that Leon could appreciate despite all the noise down below, is that he had a moment to himself. Maybe Aerith had a point to trying to relax—

“Now where could he have gone—oh! There you are!”

_‘So much for your morning.’_

Leon didn’t hide the scowl that formed initially but masked it well when Yuffie hurried over. She was bundled head to toe with a thick white sweater over black leggings, grinning.

“Hey Squall!” Yuffie bounced on her heels, squatting down to his level, “Came to check on the new neighborhood?”

“It’s along the patrol route.” Leon answered simply.

Yuffie’s expression fell into a pout, not completely satisfied with the answer. Then again, when is she satisfied when Squall answers nonchalantly. The moment is short-lived and instead another bright smile flourishes, exposing her pinkish cheeks.

“Then that must mean you’re finished for today, great!” Yuffie clapped her hands, “C’mon! We need to head back to Merlin’s place!”

Leon blinked, unmoving.

_‘What’s that look for…she’s smiling too much. Something’s up.’_

Doubt creeps on his shoulders initially and Leon straightens up, turning to face Yuffie properly, “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Cloud found someone new walking around the Marketplace. Guess they just got back to Radiant Gardens and needs help looking for some lost family member.”

_‘Another refugee, huh?’_

Leon’s grip on his coffee tightened, absentmindedly bringing it to his lips. It’s grown bitter and cold now but he drinks it anyway. When he’s done, they go on their way and Yuffie’s chatter fills the void Leon had gotten used to. Thankfully it’s a short walk from the Bailey to Merlin’s house and the streets aren’t quite packed yet. Shop owners are wearily opening up for the day, many bundled in thick scarfs and wool coats. None seemed frightened by the whirl of light that popped from the ground, drawing across the courtyard before vanishing.

Yuffie makes leaps and bounds to the doorway, swinging it widely open and presents herself boldly to the group. The warm air hits Leon even as he stands by the doorway, finding Yuffie and Aerith greeting each other. Leon ducks his head while coming inside, catching Cloud’s leaning form closest to the entrance, eyes closed. Looks like he’s been waiting this whole time.

_‘Not surprising.’_

What was came from Cid’s standing at the end of the room, a bark of laughter escaping him. Merlin stood across from him, blocking the inconspicuous guest that Leon took to be the newcomer. Leon carefully pulls the scarf off, wrapping it around his wrist when Aerith catches sight of the duo and strolls over.

“Welcome back.” Aerith greets Leon with a small smile while Yuffie chirps a morning, swinging her arms behind her neck, “Was patrol okay?”

“Yeah, didn’t run into any trouble while I was out.” Leon wraps the scarf again around his wrist, his gaze set to the back of the room, “Is that them?”

“Yes,” Aerith’s smile widen a tad and that alone had Leon raising a brow, “Seems like Cid and Merlin knew them before Radiant Gardens had fallen. They’re catching up right now.”

Leon unfurls the scarf from his wrist, “So what do we know about our guest? Other than being friends with Cid and Merlin.”

Aerith smiles and shrugs sheepishly like that would be suffice enough to be answer and this has Leon’s guard up.

_‘It’s that same smile again. What are they up to?’_

Leon looks to Cloud, expecting the stoic man to crack an eye open and watch the chaos unfold but he was keeping them shut tight. Probably best to stay out of business that aren’t his…but if that’s the case…

“Wait—Squall’s here?” The disembodied voice tore into Leon’s thoughts and shattered them. He doesn’t catch Yuffie’s grin nor the worrisome gaze that Aerith offers to him. He doesn’t……see anything.

_Am…I alone?_

Words that never should have haunted him again.

That had no place in this life he’s created.

“Squall?” Cid and Merlin part enough that the man behind them could step forward.

Leon doesn’t move, resilient to the trepidation that crawled in the back of his mind. He stares at the dark-haired man that approached him, his fingers clutching behind the cover of the scarf. He can’t exactly process what he’s thinking, the words are scrambling desperately for a response that he can’t come up with. Actually, they are coming up with an answer but he refuses to believe it.

“Squall.” His father, alive and well, is standing in front of him, “It’s really you!”

“Laguna?” The name is foreign to Leon’s tongue, a forgotten part of the past. The one he tried burying away.

Yet it’s not forgotten by Laguna, who’s expression lit up and he pulls Leon into a hug. Leon stiffs and swears he hears Laguna’s knuckles crack from the force of it.

None of this seemed real, felt real. He didn’t know what to do with his hands or arms. Even now Leon’s having a hard time wrapping his head around it despite being crushed by the man.

It’s almost like Laguna had merely stepped out to head to work, and he just came back from a long day. He’s still wearing those teal, dressy buttoned-down shirt he always threw on when he was in a rush because he was going to be late. Or the beige pants that had the ends rolled up because Laguna couldn’t decide to whether he wanted to wear sandals or boots. Looks like he chose boots finally.

“Look at you!” Laguna holds his breathe and releases his grip on him. He looks up and down, always pushing his boundaries on how much space Leon could endure. His face softens and his smile glows warmly, “You’ve really become quite the man, haven’t you?”

Leon remains quiet, and for once he’s thankful that Cid always has something to say.

“No thanks to you!” Cid barks from behind and Laguna’s face drops, twisting his attention towards the older man, “Good thing he didn’t take after your looks!”

“You really haven’t changed your comedy routine, have you?” Laguna jabs and that only has Cid grinning broadly in response.

Cid’s right, with Laguna’s black hair and green eyes, Leon had been questioned on more than one occasion if Laguna was really his father or not. He took after his mother……in more ways than one.

Now the real conversations began, with the others overwhelming Laguna with questions on his whereabouts. The older man relents to the pressure, being sure to tell his tales in an epic, grandeur style.

_‘Whatever that’s supposed to mean.’_

Laguna’s arms swing wildly, trying to cast himself like the monsters he’s fought in the past. From dragons, to evil sorceress and using his fingers to show off the antennas the Shadow heartless have. The air feels light with joy and laughter over his ridiculous story-telling skills…but for Leon.

The older man could only watch the scene, unable to really find his footing in all of this. Yuffie teases Leon quietly with the fact ‘Squall’ is going to become a much more common now that Laguna is back.

But Leon doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t know what to say.

He doesn’t want to say anything.

Leon didn’t even realize when his shoulders were pressing against the wall, arms crossed fiercely across his chest. Like it would be able to keep his thoughts at bay from releasing. To keep from expressing how he really felt at the moment.

But then again…he didn’t know what he felt.

It’s all too sudden…

Especially when they have so much work to be done…

_‘I need air.’_

The thought hits him hard and Leon becomes painfully aware how small Merlin’s cottage actually is. He almost wants to make a note to renovate the entire thing if it meant he wouldn’t have to feel like this again. Leon eyes the doorway to his left, temptation swift and cruel.

To leave like this?

_‘I left Squall behind for a reason.’_

Leon reaches for the door, but stops.

_'Why are you hesitating??'_

Well, for one, it doesn’t take much to realize that Cloud’s watching his every move now. Leon turns slightly to meet Cloud’s gaze, sharp and aware of what his next action may be. How blue they were with the lighting from Cid’s monitor reflecting off of it. It almost makes Leon take his hand back and shove it in his pocket…but he sees the blonde’s gaze soften. When Cloud doesn’t move or offer one of his brooding, warning shots, Leon grips the doorknob.

“I can’t believe you all have been—” Laguna stumbles on the rest of his sentence, blowing a raspberry and looking up to the ceiling in disbelief before studying the group, “—I mean look at you all! You’re nearly towering over this old man!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.” Cid grumbles, chewing on the end of his toothpick, “I had to press a hand on that one to keep her still, guess it might’ve stunted her growth.”

Yuffie threw her arms down, “Hey!”

Laguna still laughs, despite Yuffie focusing her attention on him next and chewing him out. He has to squeeze out all the apologizes he can offer before she’d have her fill, crossing her arms with a large pout. Laguna smiles broadly, relief plastering as he looks at everyone in the room.

“But it’s really great to see—” Laguna stops when he realizes one is missing, “Squall?”

The entire group suddenly becomes aware of the swinging door, quietly coming to a close. Aerith and Merlin share a concern look while Yuffie presses her hands on her sides, huffing lowly.

“Where did he...?”

“He stepped out.” Cloud answers quick, lifting his head, “Said something about being late for a meeting up at the castle.”

“Course he did.” Cid smacked his lips, scowling lightly, “Man’s been working himself half to death…doesn’t even take the time…” The rest of the sentences dies in incoherent grumbles.

Merlin, sensing the atmosphere change, quickly offers a round of tea. With a wave of his wand, cups are filled with tea that smells of cinnamon and nutmeg. It’s enough that it settles Cid and Yuffie’s mood while Laguna settles by the window, watching the outside rush fill the streets. Some were setting lights, even though the holiday season wouldn’t start for another month. It’d be a sign to celebrate what accomplishments they’ve made up to now. Aerith catches the forlorn expression that riddles Laguna and the older man catches notice. He smiles tentatively, gazing out the window before he speaks up.

“Heh…guess I should’ve figured this wasn’t going to be easy.” Laguna rubs the back of his neck wearily, balancing his tea with the other.

“A lot has changed since you’ve last seen him…” Aerith acknowledges, “I think he’s just needs some time to adjust.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Laguna’s smile falls to her and for a moment, Aerith sees the similarity between Leon and his father. The one their gaze shoots out in such concentration. But it’s Laguna’s smile that’s all his own when he meet’s Aerith’s stare again, “Guess I have to make up for lost time then!” 

Laguna tilts his head back and drinks all the tea in one shot.

Then immediately regretted it, bending over to settle the cup down on the window still and fan his mouth.

“Hot, hot, hot!”

“Yup, you haven’t changed one bit, Loire.” Cid snickered.

Aerith smiles, her thoughts easing at the attitude Laguna held. Her initial fears were coaxed away, knowing with time that Leon and Laguna would find common ground once again. Maybe in the end that’s the sort of thing Leon needs. Whether it’ll slow his work ethics down is another thing entirely…but they’ll take it step by step.

Aerith holds her cup to her lips, taking a gingerly sip and watching the room dissolves to gentle conversations and plans of action. Laguna offers his services and Cid figures that he can find him something to do. It’s here that she catches Cloud moving silently and out the door that she smiles gently.

If there’s anyone that has a chance of getting to Leon, it’s Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up and this time I did it in Cloud's POV! 
> 
> Fun~ (I've been watching cutscenes of FF7 ReMake...I wish I had it...)
> 
> Thanks for reading and the kudos! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and what's to come. It'll probably be back to Leon's POV in the next one.
> 
> Until next time, Road-

By day, Cloud gets the reputation for being a solemn, arrogant individual who regularly keeps to himself. By trade, Cloud’s a mercenary that’ll get any job done, no questions asked. Combine these two aspects and people tend to see different sides to the lonesome warrior. Whether it’s on patrols, searching for some little girl’s kitten, or ravaging the Heartless to a pulp, there’s always some talk. He’s not one to argue what others think of him, but he’s inclined to acknowledge the reputation it leaves behind can become bothersome. Especially when he’s trying to buy a cup of coffee for himself.

“Two today—?”

“No, just the one.” Cloud hardly even drinks coffee but after this morning, he feels like he’s in need of one.

The cup is exchanged for munny, Cloud leaving behind a small tip before he goes around the bend, taking the staircase up. His fingers curl around the coffee for warmth and his icy gaze settles over to where the Castle looms. It’s in the midst of its construction now, piecing together broken fragments hauled from who knows where.

Probably from the old Heartless castle at the end of the Ravine Trail, Cloud thinks and takes a sip of the coffee. He didn’t expect the drink to be so bitter and he almost chokes, pressing the back of his wrist to his mouth. He probably should’ve told the barista to make him a drink _other_ than the one Leon normally orders.

“Like it would have mattered…” Cloud laments with a shrug, stealing a pack of sugar to drown into his coffee.

After the events of this morning, Cloud was going to need all the energy he could get if he even wanted to sound remotely engaging. Especially after that spectacle with Laguna. While he doesn’t have a lot of opinions on the man himself, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see how much it had bothered Leon. Didn’t make it easier it came at a time when Leon was already getting stressed out. If he gets stressed out, it’s going to reflect onto the work…the work Leon was putting onto himself.

Cloud sighs and takes a sip, satisfied and decides after a quick look around the mingling plaza that he’s good to head out. Cloud normally invests in sticking around a little longer, but he’s certain at the sight of Barrett’s approach that the large man can handle himself today. Cloud strides towards him…and then passes without a second thought.

“Hey—the hell you think you doing?!” Barrett catches his shoulder, halting him in place, “Not even a damn hello? Think you’re too good for a chat?”

Cloud tries not to roll his eyes, “That’s not what this is, Barrett. I have business to take care of.”

“Hmph, _business_ he says.” Barrett, for what it’s worth, at least knows Cloud enough to know when to back off. He lets go of his shoulder, big broad smile lingering on his face. “If you’re looking for that Leon fella, just saw him coming down from the Castle. Kind of had a peeved look on his face, sort of like the one you wear all the time.”

Cloud didn’t falter from his teasing, but nodded at tip all the same, “Thanks, Barrett. Market should be good for the next few hours. Easy day.”

“Easy for _you_. You always come here when nobody wants to freeze their ass off.” Barrett grips his hand over the machine gun attachment, shivering and placing a scarf over it, “Now everyone and their mothers are all out shopping.”

“Should’ve called dibs faster then.” Cloud relented and took off down the stairs.

Cloud takes his time with his stride, keeping largely to himself even when approached or acknowledged by passing mercs and regular customers of his. The ex-Soldier thinks in numbers and business, preferring to get to the point of things over casual conversation. It’s only the rare exceptions like he’s making with Tifa, who gladly points him in the right direction of where she last saw Leon. Tifa offers him a teasing smile and a nudge against his shoulder before he goes.

It doesn’t take long for Cloud to find where Leon had escaped to. He’s already painting the image: Leon leaning against some stone wall with a cup of coffee because that’s what he always chooses to be his stress relief. His brows would be pinched together in deep concentration, jaw clenched. Probably would look like someone froze him like that.

When Cloud enters the construction site near the Bailey, he finds the entire area cleared out for the lunch rush. Trained eyes scan the area further and he manages to find Leon leaning against the wall, overlooking the Ravine with intent scrutiny. He’s empty handed, his hands pressing against the flat of the wall below, his leather digits curling and stretching back and forth. 

…Seems like he’s mostly right on his guess.

“Hey.”

Cloud doesn’t break Leon’s concentration; he didn’t even flinch when the blond goes to stand by his side. He has that look Cloud tends to refer when he’s troubled, lost, or something of the mix. Not even Yuffie’s level of determination would be able to crack him open and Cloud was in no way emotionally capable of even trying.

So Cloud takes a sip of his coffee and waits.

The silence spoke for itself between them: it’s the sort of agreement only these two could possibly conjure up. Where conversations in passing during patrol led them to grow comfortable with one another, taking that trust each time they met with one another. Then one thing led to another and they got _too_ comfortable with each other. Next thing he knows they’re dancing around the idea of dating and well…ground rules had to be set at some point.

Leon doesn’t need to tell Cloud what’s on his mind and Cloud’s not the kind to go pushing for it. His presence alone is enough, or at least, that’s what they were both comfortable with. Whether that’s the best way to handle dealing with problems, it’s a step in the right direction. ‘Sides, he already gets overwhelmed when either Tifa and Aerith confide in him about their own relationship with each other. He doesn’t need to have this same issue with his own boyfriend…

Cloud continues to wait, drinking his coffee to the last drop and sequentially began to unwrap the coffee sleeve. It doesn’t surprise him that after a few minutes that even Leon can’t outlast him in this silent treatment.

“…My old man is as big as a goof as I remember him.” Leon’s voice breaks the quiet lull, shaky but composed, “I didn’t think it’d be possible.”

Cloud lifts his head briefly to catch Leon’s glance still out towards the horizon, letting him resume his attention on the coffee sleeve with a simple nod. The silence settles temporarily again, Leon lowering his head to the ledge below.

Leon takes a minute before he keeps going, “I don’t know what got over me…acting out like that.”

“You’re stressed.” Cloud answers with a quip, “You’ve been stressed for months now.”

“Hmph…” Leon doesn’t counter it.

Cloud rips at the sleeve of the coffee, keeping his mind steady on the conversation. Cloud’s not even sure what really set it off, the stress. Was it that all the construction was almost done? Or was it that one comment that Leon should continue leading after all the work is done?

Looking at where they stood now, it still manages to surprise Cloud that they managed to organize all this. That Leon rallied behind this entire cause and set the reconstruction in motion. To become the leader of a giant place like this, he can’t imagine the amount of responsibility that would come with. Even Cloud doesn’t know what he’ll do once everything is done. He only stuck around because Aerith had asked him, then Leon had…

Hmm…

Maybe it’s a question better saved for another day.

“Think you’ll have a problem working with him?” Cloud inquired.

“No.” Leon answers honestly.

“Then why are you over-analyzing it?” Cloud catches the dubious gaze, Leon’s brows knitting together and frowning. It almost makes him want to agree with Yuffie’s unofficial dub of calling it a _‘Squall pout’_.

“I’m not—”

“I can _tell_ at this point.” Cloud interrupts.

Again, the two are at a standstill, both testing how far they’re willing to push with one another. It’s really not Cloud’s business…but he prefers if things were to remain smoothly whether it’d be his work life or his love life. Leon’s stormy orbs meets his own icy tundra and Cloud already knows who is going to win. Perhaps he’s a little arrogant to admit it, but Cloud knows his patience can out last Leon’s at this rate. True to his prediction, Leon gives up with a small huff and glancing out towards the midst of the construction down below.

“…Think it’s an omen?” Leon outright asks.

“That you’ll become goofy like your dad?” Cloud shifts the conversation, shrugging nonchalantly, “Not sure, things like that tend to run deep.”

Leon shoves his shoulder into him playfully, a smile brokering from his tense expression. Cloud smirks easily, cupping the coffee securely to keep it from spilling. He doesn’t admit it out loud, but Cloud’s growing fond of seeing that smile of Leon’s.

“There’s a lot of things I am, but I don’t think goofy is a term you’d use.” Leon defends.

“Might have to change up my vocabulary then.” Cloud pops the lid off and crushes the cup between his hands. Leon seems to be watching now, focused a little more on the present then his thoughts. Still, his stormy eyes traveled past Cloud and towards the stone path, probably already mapping out the path to Merlin’s Cottage. It’s almost a moment, probably could’ve been missed if Cloud hadn’t been searching his face, but Leon almost looked…sad. It melted away as quickly as it came, weariness returning instead.

“Not sure what or when I’ll be able to…start that conversation…” Leon rubs his neck wearily and sighs, “With Laguna that is. I assume he wants to reconnect…but I’m not sure how possible that’ll be with all the works that needs to be done.”

“Take it one step at a time.” Cloud turns and heads to the closest trashcan. He stops halfway and makes the shot, the cup bouncing off the rim before plummeting inside. There’s a tiny pit of pride rippling when he turns to the brunet, “You don’t owe him your whole life’s story…but if he’s trying to make the effort, I think you should at least try.”

“I know…” Leon agreed reluctantly.

“‘Sides, knowing your luck, you’re probably going to be working with him _real_ soon.”

“Is that a fact?” There’s a playful tone that sparks from Leon and Cloud can’t help but smirk.

“Maybe.” It’s not a threat, but Cloud _could_ make it happen if he wanted to. Now he has Leon’s undivided attention, the brunet craning his head down to look at him properly. That shift in his posture and Cloud is looking a bit harder now, “Especially if you keep leaning close that.”

“Why’s that?” Leon no doubt loves seeing the blush dust Cloud’s cheeks, the blond quirking his lips.

“You’d find out if you did.”

“Maybe I like it when you tell me.” Leon hooked his fingers around Cloud’s belt loop and tugged him closer.

“You can be pretty insufferable.” Cloud’s expression becomes challenging and that alone made Leon chuckle.

Where Cloud’s strength relied elsewhere, Leon’s confidence is what takes the helm and pulls him close to lock lips with. It’s a chaste kiss that leaves Cloud actually wanting to grab Leon by his fur coat to pull him into an alley to deepen his devoted declaration. Clearly the universe is not on their side today.

“HEY SQUALL—I MEAN LEON!”

The two men smacked their foreheads against one another and drew back, cheeks flushed red and trying to retain whatever composure they could muster. It takes all of Leon’s willpower not to slap a hand to his face, especially when Cloud turned to find Laguna and Yuffie waving at them. Cloud narrows his gaze to the self-declared great ninja, honing onto the natural, mischievous glint in her eyes. Laguna, however, didn’t seem phased by the events that had occurred. Laguna is the first to reach them while Yuffie takes an all too satisfying stride over.

“Sorry to interrupt you guys chatting—” Laguna presses a hand to his chest, catching his breath.

How oblivious can this guy be??

For Cloud’s sanity he’s a bit thankful that Laguna seemed to be a bit of an airhead.

Doubtless the older man can hear his thoughts, he springs back up with renewed energy, “—but some stuff came up that Cid says he needs you to check over.”

The flush on Leon’s cheeks had thankfully subsided by the time he lowers his hand, his attitude shifting to work, “It’s probably about the project Ienzo is working on. I’ll be right there.”

“No time to waste!” Yuffie nudges at Leon’s side, grinning nefariously, “Cid’s already wracking his brain and driving Merlin up the wall. Who knows before there’s another _accident._ ”

Cloud doesn’t even have to bother with the memory. The roof of Merlin’s cottage had been coaxed in ash, smog escaping out every crack of the windows and doors. Cid stormed out into the streets and threw his goggles at the pavement, covered head to toe in a dark tar like substance. Merlin still to this day hasn’t said what sort of magic he committed against Cid, but he asserts that it would be enough to send a message. Clearly it wasn’t a clear enough one.

“…I guess we’re going then.” Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes and tiredly looked down the path.

Robotically he leads the way, Laguna stuttering and calling out for Leon to hold on. It’s no use once Leon has something he needs to do and Cloud could only watch as Laguna chases after Leon, waving for Yuffie and himself to catch up. It only takes a second to register that Yuffie is still standing beside him, lowering his glance to his right. The Great Ninja seemed all too satisfied, leaning slightly towards him. Cloud, understandably, leans back.

“So…” Yuffie mused, stretching her arms above her head, “You and Leon were just _chatting,_ huh??”

………

Cloud starts walking away and Yuffie doesn’t give up on her relent, chasing after him, “Oh come on, Cloud! You can tell me!”

“Not interested.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late but I suddenly began working again so I had to figure out a new writing schedule again. Also a lot of this chapter is influenced more on the FF8 side of things so don't be too surprised about what's going on. This story probably is going to also be two more chapters longer cause why noooot? 
> 
> Yaaaaay. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy everyone!

_Fithos_

_Lusec_

_Wecos_

_Vinosec_

When was the last time that Leon has dreamt of the past?

Must’ve been years.

When the streets of Radiant Gardens were filled with the warmth of the bakery near his house, or that music shop that played all the way into the late hours of the night. Leon can still remember his mother in her favorite beige sweater, standing by the open doorway with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She would listen to the music playing, watching the sun dipping down into the horizon. She used to say the sky turned red because the sun was angrily painting in a rush to head off to sleep. On better days, it would paint softly with blues, purples and oranges. Those were her favorite days, but most of the sunsets he can remember were the fiery ones that lit up the horizon, making the silhouette of the castle stick out.

Squall never understood how or why something so angry could make something so beautiful…

If Leon were to think about it now, maybe he’d have an idea. Of how his mother’s scorn and rigidness complimented against Laguna’s airhead personality. Even when he was a kid, he didn’t quite understand how these individuals came together to be his parents. How did those two ever stay together for so long…it was a real wonder.

Sort of……hurts to think about now.

When it all went downhill…and his mom got sick.

Even before the destruction of Radiant Gardens, a piece of Squall had disappeared into the night. Not even Laguna could reach him where he had gone. When the light in the world completely went out, Squall had already become comfortable with being alone.

He just…couldn’t accept it anymore.

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei_

Now it’s starting to feel like a dream within a dream.

Falling deeper and deeper into this pit where the truths and lies Leon has longed suppressed were beginning to resurface. There was a time where he could only depend on himself. When he found it hard to understand why people depend on each other when in the end, you’re on your own. That’s what happened to him after all.

But what a hypocrite mentality that was.

Squall couldn’t do a thing when he was a teen, stuck in an unfamiliar world without a weapon or any idea how to combat these Heartless. He had to depend on others to move forward, and he’ll be the first one to admit that he couldn’t be here without them.

Squall was stubborn to change, he was stubborn for a lot of reasons. Maybe part of it was because he was afraid of change. The fear of becoming a memory…so he tried to own it. He changed his name and became Leon, casting out his past in favor of moving forward. Still, he couldn’t do it alone and slowly but surely, he opened up his heart to others.

Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and his yapping lectures, even Merlin and Cloud when they would eventually join the team. They’ve helped change Leon for the better…

Haven’t they?

_Cunae non sunt_

_“Gee, it’s just a joke, Squall—sorry, Leon.”_

_“You don’t let people in, do ya, boy? You got too much pride.”_

_“You always have a hard time expressing your emotions, hmm?”_

_“Now, now, boy, we have no time for your callous attitude! The silent treatment is /not/ appreciated.”_

_“……What? You’re fighting too?”_

_Excitate vos e somno_

Ugh, this is so……annoying.

Why are his dreams being stressful?

It shouldn’t be like this……he knows better.

Things have been getting better…

So why does he feel like he wants to shut all the doors around him.

Why is he feeling so impatient?

Why is he recalling all the times of his past?

Why is he—

Where was he—

Where was Laguna when they needed him most?

When Raine needed him most—

_L_ _̨̝̙̮̊̊̇_ _i_ _̬̱̳̯̯̲̦̏̈̊̈͒̔͡_ _b_ _̭͖̳̋̂̋_ _e_ _̛̲̗͚͛̊̎̈̽̽̆̂͠͠͠_ _̣_ _̜͚̼̯̗͢͜͢_ _r_ _̛̺̤͈̯̮̋͑͠_ _i_ _̡͖̠̝̖͖͚̲͉̗̒̈̊̅͑͆̑̎͘͞_ _̾ͅ_ _F_ _̒̓_ _̃_ _̆͑͡_ _̉_ _̨̤͕̤̮̙͙̘͑_ _a_ _̦̮̔̾_ _t_ _̢͍͇͒̿̅_ _à_ _̛̝͎̰̝̏͘_ _l̉_ _̺̗̫̎̚_ _i_ _̊͗_ _̉_ _̡͔̙͕͓̘̫͚͔̍̏̆͛̂͛_

“Tch…” Leon cracks his eyes open.

Blinks.

……It was just a dream.

_‘Well, glad that that’s over with.’_

Leon doesn’t waste any more time in getting up, rolling over the empty side of the bed to head towards the kitchen. He catches notice of Cloud’s missing broadsword down the hall, assuming the blond has already taken off for patrol. Man, had he been in that deep of a sleep?

Leon digs his fingers into his neck, craning his head slightly as he works out the knot that built there. He must’ve been tossing and turning the whole time, honestly, he’s a little surprised that Cloud didn’t kick him awake. Then again, the blond has his own nightmares to deal with.

The older male shrugs the idea off and sinks into his usual morning routine, reading over some documents that Ienzo had left him in the meantime. Something about needing some additional support at the castle for a vital venture to help Sora out. Not sure what but if the normally tenacious scientist is reaching out to ask for some help, it must be important. Leon writes a reminder to himself for later, rummaging into his cupboards for something to snack on.

Should he even be wasting time eating?

_‘Yes, I should. I need the energy to get by today’s duties.’_

Leon digs deeper and reaches, finding only a bag of multi-grain bread. He stares and it suddenly dawns on him that he can’t remember the last time he went out shopping. Or the last time he actually sat down for a meal in his own place.

_‘…Whatever, this will do.’_

He’s already mulling over the duties he’ll have to go over anyways while he begins making toast. First patrol, then check on Cid and Aerith to see how things are, squeeze in a quick coffee break by the restoration area and then—

_THUD THUD THUD_

“Hey, Squall—!” Laguna’s voice booms outside his apartment’s doorway.

The piece of toast pops from the toaster a little too late, a dark brown crusting the outside and Leon’s mood sours.

_‘Him again…?’_

They just did patrol yesterday…what does he want now?

Leon debates hard whether or not he should open the door. In fact, he just stands by the arch of the hallway, peering down towards the doorway. He could make out Laguna’s hair by the window, and judging from how it kept shifting side to side, he must’ve come by in a rush. But to come at six in the morning?

Even Leon needs a moment to recollect himself.

The man seems unwavering in his determination to be able to reconnect with his son. Unlike what Cloud and Leon had discussed about making the attempt on his part, he would have preferred to do it on his own terms. Which only made Laguna more proactive in hunting him down.

It didn’t help that Cloud made good on his threat and made sure that the two of them were put to patrol the castle grounds together. Three times every week, the same meeting spot at the gates down in the Courtyard, and the same, annoying smile and wave Laguna offers him far too early in the morning.

_Knock Knock Knock—_

“Uh…Squall?? You there, buddy?” Laguna pauses outside, “This—this is the right address, right? Barrett wasn’t messing with me??”

……

Leon pinches his forehead and shuts his eyes. He goes over and opens the door, greeted by the older man’s back to him. He’s facing the streets, arms crossed and his head cocked to the side, his ponytail swaying lightly in the wind. His machine gun hangs at his hip, scratches and dents marks its constant use in the past. It’s definitely has seen better days then this, but looks like Laguna couldn’t say no to getting a new one. Luckily Leon doesn’t have to wait long for Laguna to make a move since the older man is already talking to himself.

“No, that can’t be it. Maybe I made the wrong turn?” Laguna taps his foot and Leon stills his impatience, “No, I’m pretty positive I didn’t get lost. I only lapped around twice in this neighborhood before…”

“Laguna.”

“Huh, the fairies? Is that you?” The older man head swivels side to side before he turns fully, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck, “Oh, Squall! You are home, man and here I was worried I got the wrong address.”

_‘…It’s too early for this.’_

Leon baits his patience, “What is it, Laguna?”

“Oh, well, I was sort of wondering if you were free today to possibly hang out.” Laguna went for it and Leon feels his right brow rising slowly. “I mean, I asked everyone if you were supposed to work today and technically, you’re not scheduled for anything—”

‘ _Wait, what? How does /he/ know that?’_

Leon pauses his train of thought before shutting his eyes, sighing.

‘ _Aerith, who else takes a peek at the schedule?’_

“—So I got up real early to try and catch you by the market but instead I get a weird look from Cloud and Barrett tells me you hadn’t even showed up yet. Nice fella, cutest daughter I’ve ever seen—wait a second I’m getting side tracked.” Laguna caught himself and sighs deeply, holding out a cup of coffee to him. “Why not we take a walk?”

……Never in his life has he wanted to reject coffee more than he did right now.

…But gods did he need it.

The duo ventures out on a path similar to their patrol route, the crisp morning air settling into a gentle, warm breeze. The neighborhoods they pass along the way are lit with vibrant lights, colorful banners hanging alongside window stills and doors. Many display the old flag of Radiant Gardens, a hopeful sign of return to normalcy in their world. Others show a little more creativity, one that has a small smile curving on Leon’s face. He’ll have to send a picture to the quirky trio, knowing it’ll probably make their day to see their features drawn broadly on a banner.

Laguna’s voice fills the air with a mostly one-sided conversation that Leon makes note to try and listen to. He already knows the look that will linger on Cloud, Aerith, and even Tifa’s face if he were to talk to them later with nothing to report. Sometimes Laguna had something interesting to say, other times Leon wants to press a hand over his mouth. Yet, the further they walk over the bridge leading to the grand fountain, the sooner Leon realizes he hasn’t even said a word.

_‘What do I even say to him…?’_

Leon takes a tentative sip of his coffee, deliberating. Laguna kept chatting away and Leon accidentally tunes him out, unsure where he was going in the conversation now.

“But that’s pretty much how I got into showbiz—” Laguna’s forest orbs avert to his, returning to quickly to face forward. The older man whistles out a tune, the notes soon dying when he realizes how quiet it’s gotten. Still, it doesn’t deter Laguna when he finally swings his arms out, “So, got anyone special, hmm??”

“……Are you really asking me?”

“What?? Can’t a parent ask his kid if he’s spending his life happily with someone else??”

“……”

“I also don’t want to assume, cause next thing you know I’m thinking you and Aerith are together which, you two _are_ pretty cute together.”

“ **No.** ” Leon didn’t even want to imagine that. He respects Aerith and if he’s honest with himself, he’s a bit intimidated by her too. It’s not a surprise she works so well with Tifa…

“Soooo??”

Laguna doesn’t even need to have Squall's response on the matter, the sliver of a smile working on his features and he has the audacity to begin chuckling.

“Oh, so is it Cloud??” Laguna takes Leon’s silence as an answer, grinning, “Huh, I remember when you two were just these little tykes! Raine and Claudia used to think you two were so cute holding hands on the way back home together from school.”

_‘……This was a mistake. A mortifying mistake.’_

Cloud doesn’t remember that, or at least, he hasn’t told Leon otherwise. And honestly, Leon must have pushed the memory to the furthest corner of his mind that even he had forgotten about those times. The events of his youth were marred by…greater tragedies then of the simpler times.

“Mm…” Still, it doesn’t beat away the flush pinching at his cheeks. “Yeah, we’re together.”

“Heh, we should all have dinner together one night!”

‘ _We don’t have to.’_

Silence sneaks in again, a comfort to Leon but an awkward position for Laguna. The gun-slinging man tries to keep his hands at his sides but Leon already could see him going to grab something. Whether it’s the railing to head down the stairs or beginning to tap against his wrist, it’s always something. Leon narrows his eyes.

_‘Is he getting nervous?’_

The silence continues on up until they lap around the Market Place, waving to Aerith’s form patiently waiting in line to snag some ice cream. Probably in favor for Yuffie and Tifa, she can’t say no to them. Leon keeps the thought to himself, though, he begins to wonder if he should make the first move for a conversation. There is room for it…

“Anywaaaays,” Laguna clears his throat, drumming his fingers on the handle of his machine gun. “I’ve been meaning to ask: How come everyone calls you Leon?”

Leon’s shoulders tense up at this, but he works through it, “I changed it after Radiant Gardens fell…when it became Hollow Bastion.”

Laguna…oddly remains quiet at the answer. It’s not for long however.

“Why’s that?”

“…I wasn’t who I should’ve been that day.” Leon strains to answer, not entirely sure why, “I should’ve been able to do more. Instead, Cid ends up dragging my ass to the Gummi Ship with a one-way ticket out of that mess. I…never really forgave myself.”

“So, you gave up Squall and became Leon.” It sounds like Laguna was making certain of it himself, nodding his head slowly, “Yeah, I could see that. Sounds like you placed a lot of blame on yourself when it was _completely_ out of your hands.”

‘ _I could’ve had control over it. I was a fighter, no, I am a fighter—’_

Leon bats the fleeting thought away, merely keeping them to himself.

“…Have you settled back into your old schedule?” Leon decides to shift the conversation. 

“Oh, with patrolling?” Laguna acknowledges with a grin, “Yeah, I even picked up some extra shifts. When I’m not with you, I’m hanging out with Barrett in the Market Place. He’s loads of fun!”

“Guess that’s good to hear.” Leon replies, “It must be good to be home, huh?”

“Heh, home’s kind of wherever the heart is you know?” Laguna rubs his neck and faces out towards the open courtyard. “That’s how it was with your mother.”

……

Leon had never asked how they exactly met…or at least, he’s never asked Laguna.

He opens his mouth, “…Oh yeah?” he changes his mind instead.

“Mhmm,” Laguna answers in a humble tone. “Funny how things change so quickly. In the blink of an eye. One moment, I’m putting a bandage on your scrapped knee. The next, you’re here, a grown man with a scar I was a little too late to help heal.”

Leon’s chest bubbles a tense heat in his chest, “It’s not your fault.”

“I know it wasn’t, but I’d still would’ve given whatever or whoever did it a piece of my mind.” Leon senses the hold in his words. The rationality, the emotion of it being weighed. “But that’s probably what got you thrown in the situation in the first place too. If I had your mom’s patience, maybe neither of us would be like this.” 

Leon says nothing, and observes Laguna stopping and peering up towards the castle above. The gates were shut close for the day, Aseles and her boyfriend Dimitri standing at guard while chatting with one another. They probably were waiting for Aeleus and Dilan to switch out with them for the evening.

“You know, I only came back here to Radiant Gardens because I was looking for you.” Laguna admits out of the blue, “I’ve been through countless worlds, heck, I even got stuck on these islands for a year before I got shot back out to another world. Still, it didn’t deter me from my goal.”

_‘……What?’_

The heat boiling in his chest intensifies, clawing its way up the sides of Leon’s neck. It’s irrational, but that’s all he could focus on, watching Laguna’s mouth move without actually hearing his words.

There’s a lot, Leon realizes, that he wants to ask Laguna.

That he hasn't had the chance to ask him before.

Yet the words fail on him.

He’s not sure how to string them up.

It…annoyed Squall.

His grip tightened on the empty cup, completely crushing underneath his grasp while Laguna’s ramble continues. His chest tightens, like what he imagines it was like for a door to be locked for so long. Things that he’s built up, things he wanted to forget, and how painful it was to relive when it began oozing out the cracks. And Laguna would set the nail into the coffin when he turns to smile so warmly at him.

“I always hoped that you were out there—”

“Don’t.” Leon inhales sharply.

Laguna blinks, taken aback, “Squall—”

“Don’t!” Leon snaps suddenly, “I won’t have anyone talk about me in the past tense, like I’m not here right now.”

“Wha—that’s not what I—”

_‘Leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave—’_

_“_ I won’t have it.” The words bled from his repress memories springing loose, “I won’t have you talk about me like I’m a memory, like I’m _Raine_!”

And there he knew he crossed the line.

All the sudden, Squall’s standing there facing his wide-eyed father. Laguna’s too shocked to respond and frankly, so is Squall.

A chill of ice crawls on his shoulders and Leon turns away. Ashamed of letting his emotions fly freely. He doesn’t wait to see his full reaction and instead, goes quietly. And Laguna lets him.

Curious, little, puppy eyes.

Wanting to fill this world with flowers.

Whatever happened to you?


End file.
